vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pale Queen
Summary The Pale Queen is the Mother of All Monsters and the primary antagonist of The Magnificent 12 series. When humanity first learned to walk on two feet, it was the Pale Queen that taught them, in order that they could use their hands to build temples and offer sacrifices to her. And so they did for centuries, until the Babylonians and other civilizations introduced new belief systems. Before long, the Pale Queen had enough, and set out to either eliminate or enslave the humanity that had betrayed her. She was stopped, however, by a group of twelve who wielded the Enlightened puissance, a magic power specifically tailored to end the Pale Queen's terror. She was imprisoned in the World Beneath for three-thousand years. But all was not well, for it is now the modern day, and soon those three-thousand years will be up. The only thing that stands in the way of the Pale Queen, her daughter Ereskigal, and their vast horde of minions is the second generation of the Magnificent 12. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Unknown, at least High 7-C, higher in her True Form Name: Pale Queen, Mother of All Monsters Origin: The Magnificent 12 Gender: Female Age: Likely 200,000 (Was around before humans could walk. The earliest fossils of anatomically modern humans date back this far) Classification: Great evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2, said to be as tall as a redwood tree), Creation (Spawns and controls her various monster minions), Size Manipulation (Can be "as small as an ant" or as large as a redwood tree), Animal Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting (Stated multiple times to be able to "take any form she wants"), Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Technology Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Caused all the military vehicles and weaponry which tried to attack her to explode), Transmutation, Disintegration, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Magic, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis, Body Control, Sound Manipulation (Her screeches can be heard for thousands of miles in every direction), Fear Manipulation (Her screeches bring people to their knees and, in extreme cases, can cause them to die from fear. Said to "weave reality out of fear and loss and despair"), Flight, Non-Corporeal (Said to be "made up of so many lost souls, all swirling together in their many hues to create one brilliant light." The Magnificent 12 needed a Vargran spell in order to kill her), Soul Manipulation (She absorbs and is made up of the souls of everyone she has killed), Astral Projection, likely more | As before but to a greater extent, Large Size (Type 3, her true form is larger than New York City), Madness Manipulation (Type 3 in her true form), likely more Attack Potency: Large Town level (Grimluk stated that the Magnificent 12 would barely be able to defeat her) | Unknown, at least Large Town level (Should be more powerful than before), higher in her True Form (Her true form is said to be larger than New York City) Speed: Likely at least Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to her daughter) | Likely at least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class M via size | Class G via size (Said to be larger than New York City) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Unknown, at least Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (It was stated that the Magnificent 12 would barely be able to defeat her) | Unknown, at least Large Town level (Should be more durable than before), higher in her True Form (Her true form is said to be larger than New York City) Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Hundreds of meters via size, thousands of kilometers with abilities (Her screeches were heard "thousands of miles in every direction") | Hundreds of kilometers via size in her true form, thousands of kilometers with abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (She is several millennia old and knew of such concepts as gravity, viscosity, and a round Earth long before they were discovered by humanity. She taught humans how to walk and how to speak, and she has lead armies numbering well into the thousands. It was said that "everything humans know, she knows as well." Some of her forms can be feral) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Weakened | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:The Magnificent 12 Category:Tier 7